Into Twilight
by DreamedOfParadise
Summary: Laura's just a normal girl... right? Not after she reads the Twilight Saga and finds herself inside the story. How will the Cullens react when they find out she knows about the lives of each one of them, and how will the Voltouri react when they find that the Cullens have shared their secret with another human? Post Breaking Dawn. Cannon couples. I don't own the twilight saga!
1. Chapter 1

_summery:_

_Laura doesn't understand why she's suddenly in forks, but after reading the Twilight Saga, it seems she's been brought into the story! She knows about the Cullens and the wolves, but what will the Cullens think when they find a girl on their doorstep that seems to know everything about them? How will the Voltouri react when they find out that the Cullens have shared their secret with another human? Post Breaking Dawn, Canon couples_

**-I do NOT own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does-**

**-I also do not own this poem it is by Edgar Allen Poe-**

This is my first Fanfic, Please enjoy, and reviews would be amazing.

_From childhood's hour I have not been_

_ As others were; I have not seen_

_ As others saw; I could not bring_

_ My passions from a common spring._

_ From the same source I have not taken_

_ My sorrow; I could not awaken_

_ My heart to joy at the same tone;_

_ And all I loved, I loved alone._

_ Then- in my childhood, in the dawn_

_ Of a most stormy life- was drawn_

_ From every depth of good and ill_

_ The mystery which binds me still:_

_ From the torrent, or the fountain,_

_ From the red cliff of the mountain,_

_ From the sun that round me rolled_

_ In its autumn tint of gold,_

_ From the lightning in the sky_

_ As it passed me flying by,_

_ From the thunder and the storm,_

_ And the cloud that took the form_

_ (When the rest of Heaven was blue)_

_ Of a demon in my view._

Alone – by: Edgar Allen Poe

**Please review! Chapter one will be up ASAP**


	2. Wake Me Up

_Here's Chapter 1! Thanks to those who read this! Please review and enjoy!_

__**I Do NOT own the Twilight Saga! It belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

****llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll

Chapter 1: Wake Me Up

_It's over_. I couldn't believe it. I'd read the books so many times. Once again, I'd finished the Twilight Saga. My friends say that I need to get a life, that I need to stop talking about these characters like they where real people. Still, I can't help the wave of sadness that washes over me every time I finish the series. _It's over_. Sitting on my bed with the book in my arms, I couldn't help but wonder what the characters would say if they knew people were reading about their lives, it must be a little embarrassing, having someone know your every thought. My mind immediately jumped to Edward. _He did _everyone's thoughts, everyone _but _Bella's thoughts. I grabbed my cellphone off the nightstand to check the time. 3:30 in the morning... _Is it healthy to only get 4 hours of sleep?_ Probably not. But is it healthy to have an obsession with fictional stories? Probably not either. I hadn't realized how tired I was, and I started to drift off to sleep...

I woke up in a bright room- had my room always been this bright in the morning?- I figured I must have overslept. "shoot" I muttered as I shifted off the bed. Wait, this was NOT my room! This was a hospital. I could here my heart beating frantically in my chest, I hated hospitals! Why was I here? I was startled when a voice broke through the silence of the room.

"I'm glad to see your awake Ms. Laura, how are you feeling?" Strange, the voice sounded almost like bells. I turned around to answer the voice, did I know this person? He sounded familiar. It was a doctor, in his 20's maybe? He looked like a male model, I gasped. It couldn't be. It _had_ to be. I met his gaze...golden eyes_. Carlisle Cullen?_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllll

ok there's chapter 1! Please review! I hope to have the 2nd chapter up ASAP!


End file.
